Caged Doves
by NekuYasha
Summary: Today is just another day in the life of Relena Peacecraft, just like EVERY other day. Maybe some change is in order. But maybe someone should've told her to be careful what she wishes for...you may not get exactly want you want. Rated T for some stron
1. A Gilded Cage

Hiya! Here I am again with another GW fic. For those who aren't familiar with my work, I write a lot of GW. Anyway, this one is centered around the normal group of characters but mostly Heero and Relena. I do a lot of yaoi but decided to try a 'normal' story. ;)

Anyway, Normal Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I just abuse them a little and send them back a little worse for wear. I DO however own the storyline. Not that THAT really matters. And Please don't try to sue me. The only things you'll get are the dirt and dustbunnies under my bed as that's about all I own.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

/beep...Beep...BEEP...**BEEP**...**_BEEP_**...**_BEEP_**../ Smack

Relena sighed as she opened bleary eyes to look at the alarm. 6a.m. She groaned as she closed her eyes.

"No one should have to get out of bed this early. Especially after the ball last night," she groused to herself. "Maybe I can catch a few more winks..."

Just then there was a knock on her door, followed quickly by the light coming on and Loni's cheerful voice assulting her still half-asleep ears.

"G'morning, Miss 'Lena! Time to rise and shine! Weatherman says it's gonna be a glorious morning."

Relena just groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head. Loni, short for Alonia, was the housekeeper that came with the house, literally. She was in her 60's, looked like she was in her 40's and acted like she was in her 20's. She was sweet and sassy, always asking Relena about the guys at work and offering to hook her up with young guys she knew. She was also wise and compassionate and always willing to lend some advice or just a shoulder to lean on if it was needed.

At first Relena had been hesitant to buy a house that came with it's own staff, but Loni had proven over and again that Relena had done the right thing by keeping her on. Loni had become something of an adorable older aunt that Relena just couldn't do without now. But as Loni pushed open the curtains to let the sunlight in, Relena could almost wonder about that. Almost. And when the blanket was pulled off of her with a quick jerk and flung to the far side of the room, she seriously considered growling at the woman. Loni however, just laughed.

"Git'cher butt up outta that bed, little missy. Ain't no one's fault you didn't get outta that party till 1a.m. this morning, but you still got a job to do today. So up and at 'em, Miss 'Lena!"

Relena finally sighed and sat up stretching.

Loni smiled and said, "As soon as you're ready, I'll have breakfast waiting in the kitchen." And then she left.

After a hot shower, Relena applied her typical make-up, which wasn't much, and dressed in a pale pink blouse and white knee length skirt with a matching blazer. The white dress boots and briefcase downstairs would finish the ensamble. Relena looked herself over in the full length mirror on her door and sighed.

"Well, 'Lena, looks like you're ready for another day at the office. Let's knock 'em dead."

She walked downstairs where the smell of fresh cinnamon buns and hot coffee wafted to her from the kitchen. Her stomach growled as she entered the bright and cheery kitchen to find Loni adding the icing on the last of the hot buns. Loni laughed hearing Ralena's stomach even over her own humming.

"It looks like I'm right on time. But honestly, Loni, how do you expect me to lose _any_ weight if you keep feeding me all this sweet stuff?" she asked as she slid onto one of the bar stools at the small breakfast nook.

"Pshh, Nonsense! I don't know _who_ put that bull in your head, Miss 'Lena, but you don't need to loose _any_ weight. Look at ya'. You're so skinny I should be shoving _three_ of these down you just to put some weight _on_ you!" exclaimed Loni as she put a hot and sticky cinnamon bun in front of Relena along with a hot cup of coffee.

Relena just shook her head and took a bite out of the bun. "You worry too much, Loni. Mmmm, is this a new flavor?" she asked after taking a drink of the coffee. Loni smiled brightly.

"I thought you'd like it. It's Irish creme, and..." she placed a small container in front of Relena, "it comes in instant! So you can drink _it_ at work instead of that crude oil they _call _coffee that they keep in the breakroom."

Relena smiled. "Thanks, Loni! You're the best! I don't know how Quatre drinks that stuff..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"It's probably the reason Mr. Winner is so cheerful in the mornings. One cup of that stuff could power a mobile suit for a week!" Both women laughed at the imagery conjured with that statement. After Relena finished her bun Loni offered her another but she declined saying, "Really, Loni, I can't. I've get to get going before I'm late. But if you want to pack any of those up, I'm sure people at the office would love them."

"Especially Mr. Maxwell," Loni laughed as she packed them up.

Relena smiled shaking her head. "I can already see it. He'll get a sugar high off of just one of these and drive Wufei to absolute distraction!"

Loni set a small basket on the table with the cinnamon buns and the instant coffee in it. "There you go, Miss 'Lena. Would you like me to take you to work this morning or are one of those good looking ex-pilots gonna come pick you up?"

"Well, I actually thought I'd walk today."

"What! Have you lost your mind, Miss 'Lena! There are all kinds of loonies out there, just waitin' to take advantage of a pretty you lady like yourself! Nevermind, what you were and who you are now!"

Relena rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like Heero, Loni. Honestly, I'm almost 21 years old and it's been years since I was Queen. I'm not in _nearly_ the danger I used to be. And it's only two blocks to the subway and one block from the subway to the Preventer office. I'll be fine."

"The **_Subway_**! You _have_ lost your mind! I won't hear of it! And don't get me started on Mr. Yuy! The scoundrel was only good at two things: Protecting ya' and breakin' your heart! And then he disappeared and stopped doin' either one. And while I coulda' throttled him for the one, it's times like this I wish he were here to do the other. At least _he_ could talk some sense into that thick head a' yours!"

"No, he just didn't give me a choice."

"Well, neither am I! You just wait right there, Miss 'Lena. I'll be ready in five minutes and then I'll take you to the office. No buts!" she cut Relena off even as she opened her mouth to protest. Finally Relena just shrugged and said, "Fine. Go get ready." She didn't look like she was thrilled, but she was acquiessing. "I'm sorry, Miss 'Lena. I just don't know what I'd do if anything would happen to you when I coulda' just as easily took care of you."

Relena patted Loni's hand and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Loni. I understand. Now go, or I'm gonna be late."

Loni smiled and toddelled off toward the stairs and her room. But as soon as Relena heard her overhead, she got up and snuck to the front door, grabbing her shoes and briefcase, slipped out and quietly shut the door behind her. Once outside, Relena slipped on her boots and made a run for the subway. It was fun actually. She felt like a kid running away from home! She made it all the way to the subway station without incident. Although the looks she was getting from some of the older people on the platform told Relena how childish she was acting, for once she didn't care. She didn't see any real recognition on anyone's faces and she was having fun being on her own for once.

All in all, the trip to the platform closest to Preventer's HQ was nice if not downright boring. Relena got off at her platform and started up the steps to the street. Once on the street she joined the throngs of morning travelers walking the streets on their way to work. Relena waited at the crosswalk across the street from the ten story building that was her destination.

'Almost there,' she thought to herself. 'And nothing happened, not even so much as a beggar asking for change. Hmph.'

The sign changed to the little 'Walk' symbol and Relena joined the throng crossing the street. She was at the back of the crowd and barely made it to the other side before the light changed again. She turned to look back at the traffic and got a good feel for exactly how much was going on and how many people were still trying to get to work. There was a sea of faces and vehicles whizzing by her as fast as the law would allow.

'There's so many faces,' she thought as she turned back toward the Preventer's building. 'It would be a miracle if somone could even pick me out of the crowd.'

Just then Relena heard a vehicle screech to a stop behind her, the sound of a door sliding open and a couple pair of hands grabbing ahold of her and pulling her into said vehicle. But before she could do anything, a strong pair of arms pinned her down as someone else held a rag over her mouth and nose that took her breath away. She realized quickly that she was going to black out. Her last thought being of a certain japanese Gundam pilot before the darkness consumed her.

> > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well, whatcha think?

Does it suck or do you like it?

Please Read and Review! Remember, Authors love reviews! And reviews chapters!


	2. Flown the Coop

Hiya! Here it is, Chapter 2 of Caged Doves. I hope you like it.

Thanks to: Sparkling-Ruby Gem, CrimsonDragon010, k, and Andy for the reviews!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I don't own GW or any of it's characters. I just abuse them a little and return them a little worse for wear. I DO however own the storyline herein and any original characters I may add in.(Like Loni...) And please don't sue me. All you'll get is the dirt and dustbunnies that live under my bed as they're about all I own.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 2: Flown the Coop

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lady Anne Une, former OZ commander and current Preventer's Leader, stepped out of the elevator and into the Control Room. It had several desks with computer monitors patched into the large wall screens mounted around the room. With all the equipment and personnel, the place felt very much like the covert operations control room that it was. She was accompanied by several of her best agents.

Lady Une walked up to the railing at the back of the room and said aloud, "Report."

Several stations started taking turns giving her the latest bits of info they had garnered.

Agent Peterson turned to look at her first. "We're almost done analyzing the disk that was delivered, ma'am."

She nodded.

Agent Yakiru took the next turn. "We finished analyzing the security cameras, ma'am. She was definately grabbed by two men with another driving the van. We didn't get any good film of the driver or the biggest looking of the abductors, but we got a fairly decent lok at the second abductor in the van. Unfortunately, when I ran his face through the database it didn't come up with any matches. We did get the license plate on the footage, though."

Agent Habiki turned to look at Lady Une, saying, "I'm not having any better luck with the license plate either, ma'am. It's registered to a Mrs. Collis in Sector 3. I've sent agents over there to check it out."

Just then Agent Takado shook his head annoyedly and entered the conversation with,"No go, ma'am. I just got word back from the team. Mrs. Collis is 85 year old widow, no kids, no other people living with her. The plate was stolen from her car this morning."

Lady Une arched one eyebrow. "She's just _now_ noticing that it was stolen?"

"Evidently she's confined to a wheel-chair, ma'am. She doesn't get out much. She didn't even know it was missing until the team captain informed her of as much. She's agreed to cooperate in any investigation we choose to conduct."

Lady Une merely nodded and turned back to Agent Peterson. "Have you finished with the disk yet?"

He nodded. "_Just_ finished, ma'am."

"Put it on the main screen, Peterson."

"Yes, ma'am."

The young agent turned back to his monitor and a moment later the view on the largest screen flickered to life. It showed the image of a somewhat attactive looking young man with short, dark-brown hair, wearing a mask. Someone behind Une choked a little at the image, presumably Milliardo, as the mask on the screen looked rather similar to the one he wore during the One Year War. The guy smiled brightly and waved at them saying,

"Greetings, Lady Une! I just wanted to let you know that Queen Relena is safe as I'm sure you're driving yourself insane since she was picked up by my driver. And don't worry. I don't have anything nefarious planned for Her Highness. She is simply my guest until such time as I can make proper arrangements."

He smiled a small smile like he knew something that the rest of them didn't.

"Now that pleasentries have been exchanged, I suppose I should get down to business. As I see it, _I_ will soon be in charge of things in the political arena and there are a few things that I need to make sure are addressed."

He started ticking off points on his fingers.

"Number One, the current Prime Minister will prepare and submit for my approval, a statement to the public explaining his resignation and my subsequent coronation.

Number Two, the reign of the Canq Kingdom is going to be re-instated with the rightful heir on the throne.

Number Three, the organization known as the Preventers will disband immedeately. Your services will no longer be required. The new monarchy already has it's own protection and enforcement."

His next words were spoken slowly, as he removed his mask and faced the camera again, this time showing his true countenance.

"You see, I have a claim to the Throne, a _valid_ one I might add, and I intend to take it..."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Outside the Preventer's building, a chocolate brown haired young man stood looking up at the window to Relena's office with steady prussian blue eyes.

'_I'm back, finally. I wonder how everyone is? I wonder how _she _is?_'

But no sooner had he walked through the front door, he heard his name.

"Yuy? Heero Yuy?"

Heero looked at the man standing at the front desk. He looked like a courier. The man behind the desk spoke up before Heero could say anything.

"I'm sorry. He's not here today. But I can take whatever it is and hold it for him."

The courier shook his head.

"Sorry. But the instructions are that I have to make sure that Mr. Yuy receives this personally."

"Then I guess this is your lucky day. I'm Yuy."

The courier spun to look at him, putting a hand up to his chest.

"Man! Don't do that to me! You're Yuy, huh? May I see your I.D.? Just for verification, of course."

"Hn," Heero grunted in annoyance as he pulled out his Preventer's badge and I.D., showing them to the courier, who nodded and handed Heero a clipboard to sign. After he handed it back the courier handed Heero a letter and left.

Before Heero could open the letter a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Oh, my, god! Heero, is that you? I almost didn't recognize you!"

Heero turned just in time to get hugged by a rather exuberant Sally Po.

"Thank goodness you're back! You're late, though. Une's already started the briefing!"

Heero protested a little as Sally started to drag him down the hallway.

"Sally! Stop! What's going on?"

Sally stopped and turned to look at him.

"You don't know yet, do you?"

"Know what, Sally? I _just_ got back from my assignment. I haven't even _seen_ Une yet."

"I'm sorry, Heero. Une said she talked to you this morning, so I thought you knew."

"Know _what_, Sally?"

Sally looked at her feet a moment and then looked back up at him.

"Promise me you won't kill anyone, Heero."

Heero arched one eyebrow. '_I'm not going to like this,_' he thought, but remained silent, waiting on Sally. Eventually she just sighed.

"Fine. But you _better_ not hurt Duo."

"Duo? What's he g...Relena! What's wrong with Relena!"

Sally winced at the tone in Heero's voice.

"She was kidnapped this morning."

"From home? Is Ms. Monanoke alright? Do we have any leads?"

"She's fine, Heero. It happened here. And yes, we already have a 'gloat note' from her kidnappers."

"Here! Has security gone to hell since I've been gone! Nevermind. I don't care about that right now. You said Une's already holding a briefing on the matter?"

Sally nodded.

"Yeah. In the Command Center."

Heero nodded and took off for the elevator.

When the doors opened to the Command Center, the first thing Heero noticed was all the other Pilots seemed to be present. The second was a man on the main view screen, that he vaguely recognized, talking to them.

"And Mr. Yuy, I have a special proposition for you. I know how good you are at protecting her, so I want to extend this opportunity to you to do so again. I don't know what she did to make you request a change of assignment, but I'm confident I can make it worth your while to take up the job again. After all, if _you_ had still been protecting her instead of that bafoon Maxwell, I would never have gotten close enough to her to requisition her presence in the first place."

He laughed in amusement before continueing.

"I suppose I should show you I mean what I've said in that I haven't harmed her."

The view panned left to show Relena, appearantly passed out, laying on a bed. What shocked most of them was that she was wearing what looked like a wedding dress. The very image seemed to wind Heero because suddenly he felt like he couldn't get a good breath into his lungs.

"I know what you're thinking. And you're right, she _is_ beautiful. Since most of you won't be present for the wedding, I figured I'd be nice and least _show_ you what she will look like."

The man, whom Heero finally recalled being an 'Earl Charles Carrington', came into view again, leaning over Relena and kissing her lips. Heero could feel the cold rage building in him as his fists clenched at his side. Earl Carrington turned to look at the camera again.

"With such a beautiful lady, you can surely see why I need you here, Mr. Yuy. If you haven't already received my invitation you will soon. If you want the job, follow the instructions therein. If you don't, well, at least be decent enough to not insult my intelligence by turning it over to Lady Une. Just throw it away, because I won't let anyone else from the Preventer's near her. Though, I'm fairly certain you'll accept. Don't let me down, Mr. Yuy. No, correction, don't let _her_ down. Again."

The camera looked directly at Relena, panning in for a close up of her sleeping face, and froze there. Heero's teeth nashed as he struggled for a calm he didn't feel just then.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Alrighty then!

Did ya' like it?

I hope so.

I know Heero was slightly OOC, but I really think in 5 years he could learn to be a _little_ more talkitive...

Chapter 3 to come, soon!

And PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, authors LOVE reviews!


	3. An Empty Nest

**Hiya! **Well, here it is! The next chapter in Caged Doves. Hope you like it!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I don't own GW or any of it's characters. I just abuse them a little and return them a little worse for wear. I DO however own the storyline herein and any original characters I may add in.(Like Loni...) And please don't sue me. All you'll get is the dirt and dustbunnies that live under my bed as they're about all I own.

Chapter 3: An Empty Nest

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"I'm gonna kill that sonofabitch!"

Everyone turned to look at the cold voice that belonged to the outburst.

"Heero!" exclaimed Duo.

He almost didn't recognize the man before him as the best friend that went into deep cover two years ago. At 6', Heero had gotten taller and bigger than when Duo had last seen him. He was quite a bit more muscular, even though it was still his typical lean build, and his hair...It was still the chocolate brown as before but it was longer, almost shoulder length, and it now had streaks in it the color of honey! But when Duo looked at his eyes he could tell it was Heero. The deep prussian blue hadn't changed at all. And neither had the determined 'glare-o-death' that only Yuy could pull off.

Heero looked at Duo and realized that he wasn't the only one that had changed. Duo had gotten taller too. At about 6' 2", he was still the taller of the two of them, but not by much. He still had the long braid and he was still dressing in the Preventer's uniform, which he was filling out better now, but he had lost the priest's collar. All in all, he looked good, which Heero would have appreciated more if he wasn't so furious.

"Maxwell, you have 10 seconds to explain this to me. You better start," he said somewhat menacingly.

Duo flinched a little at the tone in Heero's voice but wasn't suprised. He'd been expecting it actually. Heero had left him in charge of Relena's safety while he was gone and now she had been kidnapped, on the very day of Heero's return. All things considered, Duo was suprised he wasn't looking down the barrel of Heero's 9mm...yet.

"O.k., 'Ro. It's like this. Relena decided not to wait for me or Ms. Loni to take her to work this morning. She snuck out of the house before I was supposed to arrive and appearantly rode the subway here. All things considered, she seemed to be fine until she got here. She made it across the street just before a stolen van raced up behind her and snatched her right out front of the building! Whoever this whack job is, he's got cahoneys the size of a mobile suit!"

"His name is Carrington. Earl Charles Carrington. I recognize him from a couple of those abyssmal balls Relena was always attending. Beyond that I don't know much," said Heero.

"He's a member of the Lord's Alliance, though I'd doubt this was a sanctioned manuever on their part. The Alliance is mostly made up of nobility left over from the rule of the Canq Kingdom. They get together at the country club once a week to discuss what's going on in the senate and whether or not they like it. A couple of them are even _in_ the senate and they represent the Alliance as best they can, though they're a minority thereof and don't have a whole lot of power. Why he'd want to do this is beyond me. He has several bills up for vote in the next couple of months. Surely he knows this stunt is going to ruin everything he's worked for. It just doesn't make sense," said Quatre, looking at the others.

"It makes perfect sense."

Everyone turned to look at Milliardo, who was still looking at the picture of Relena on the screen.

"Explain," said Une.

"He's not just a member of the Lord's Alliance, he's their current leader and head spokesperson. What most people don't know is that his father was best friends with mine. His father died about three years ago. He refused to join the Lord's Alliance back then. He knew things were never going to be the same as when the Canq Kingdom's Royal family ruled over everyone. He respected my father greatly and held true to the same ideals."

"But why would he kidnap Relena?" asked Wufei. "And what does he mean by 'a valid claim on the throne'?"

Milliardo sighed heavily. "He _does_ have a valid claim."

"What!" Duo couldn't hide his confusion at _that_ statement. Although, most of the others seemed to be just as lost.

'_Except Une_,' thought Heero. '_She knows something of this_.'

Milliardo finally looked away from the main monitor and faced them. He looked like he had a rather bad taste in his mouth.

"I was supposed to inherit the throne from my father. None of that really matters now because of the assassination and all, but the point is that Carrington's claim comes from back then. You see, Relena wasn't supposed to be in line for the throne_ unless_ I didn't take it for some reason. As such she still had to have a valid claim and needed to be secured in the eyes of the Lords that she would have a proper husband to back her claim and help her rule."

"Or rule _for_ her," interjected Trowa.

Milliardo nodded. "True. Most of the nobility didn't think a woman could lead them well enough on her own. So she was betrothed to Lord Carrington's youngest son, Charles. He was about five then, I think. Anyway, my father didn't like the idea of making her marry someone she didn't love, especially if it wasn't necassary. So he did what he could to make sure she wasn't forced into something she didn't want. #1-He brethothed her to someone she would be raised around anyway so she could possibly fall for him naturally. And #2-He placed limitations on the betrothal. She was not to be married before she turned 18. That way she couldn't be forced to marry early just so someone else could take the throne if something were to happen to both Father and myself. In that case, she would take the throne and be Queen and whoever she married would just be consort to the Queen instead of King. _Also_, if she didn't marry her betrothed by the time she was 21, she was free to marry whomever she chose and he would lose any claim to the throne he had."

"But she turns 21 in a week! That doesn't give him much time!" said Hilde.

"No...That doesn't give _us_ much time," corrected Milliardo. "He will want to solidify his hold on her as soon as possible. That means he'll marry her just as soon as he possibly can."

"But, why then would he openly _invite_ Heero into his midst? Surely he must know that Heero won't let him go through with the wedding," said Dorothy.

"That's simple, onna," answered Wufei. "It's a trap."

Dorothy gave him a good approximation of the 'Yuy Glare-O-Death', but let the onna comment slide.

"I**_ know_** it's a trap, baka. I just thought that he was playing a little too close to fire for someone that obviously planned this little stunt well ahead of time and with a _lot_ of preparation. I want to know his motivation for letting a lion into his den."

Wufei let the baka statement slide too, but gave her his own glare in return.

Lady Une turned to Heero.

"Yuy, have you received anything from Carrington yet?"

Heero started to shake his head 'No', but then stopped and pulled out the letter he got as he walked in the HQ. Looking at it, it was more like a birthday card than a letter. The envelope was a creamy white with his name scrawled beautifully across the front in embossing. He opened it, pulled out a card and a slip of paper...and swore as he read it.

"What is that, 'Ro?" asked Duo as he watched the look on his face go from angry to livid. Cold rage wasn't an emotion he was used to seeing on Heero's features very often, not that you could tell much by the look on his face. But most of the people assembled here had known Heero long enough to be able to read it pretty well.

Heero handed the card over to Une, saying, "This was delivered via courier just as I got here."

Une looked rather perturbed as she read the card aloud:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Earl Charles Carrington

to

Queen Relena Peacecraft

Please join them in celebrating their new found happiness.

R.S.V.P. soon as seating is limited.

She flipped the card over, then back and looked at Heero.

"Where's the contact info?"

Heero held up the small paper that was enclosed with the card. Then he folded it up and tucked it into his inner jacket pocket.

"Well...We're waiting, Yuy. What did it say?"

Heero shook his head.

"No. This is my mission now. You heard what Carrington said. He won't let anyone else near her. If he's stupid enough to let me close, then I can get her out. I'll contact you when I can."

With that he started for the elevator.

Une didn't look particularly pleased, but knew better than most what it would take to stop him when he got it into his head that he was on a mission. She shook her head, sighing annoyedly.

"While Mr. Yuy is infiltrating our perp's organization..."

The rest was lost on Duo as he walked up to Heero, slipping into the elevator just before the doors closed.

Duo stood there for a long moment, not quite sure what to say. In the end it was Heero that broke the silence.

"Hilde looks about ready to pop. When did _that_ happen?"

Duo smiled a somewhat goofy grin.

"About seven months ago. We actually got married about a year ago. I left you a message in one of the anonymous e-boxes we tend to use, but I never got a response, so I didn't know if you ever got it."

Heero nodded.

"I got it. I just wasn't in a position to do much about it. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

Duo's grin widened into a full smile.

"You didn't miss it completely. I had a picture of you blown up and placed on the front pew next to Quatre and Trowa. I know, very 'Armageddon-ish', but I wanted you there."

Heero nodded again. Then he asked,

"Who was your best man?"

"Wufei. I didn't think he'd do it, but he was actually very agreeable, for once. I keep teasing him that he's the next to get married since Sally caught the bouquet and all, but she hasn't managed to pin him down yet. I'm beginning to think she won't."

Duo laughed a little.

"You know, this is the most I think I've heard come out of you at one time. What's up with that?"

Heero looked at him with his trademark glare.

"I could always go back to being stoic and icy. Would that be better?"

Duo put his hands up defensively and shook his head.

"No, 'Ro. It's fine. I just wondered, that's all. What?"

Heero was shaking his head.

"In all this time you haven't changed a bit. I'm not suprised though. Just...glad, I suppose. I'm glad to see you again, Duo."

Duo almost choked on the lump in his throat as his best friend, almost a brother, smiled a small smile and told him he was glad to see him. He smiled too.

"I'm glad to see you too, Heero. I've missed you. Hell, we ALL have. It just hasn't been the same around here without you. I'm really glad you're back. Where were you anyway?"

Heero shook his head and sighed.

"Don't ask." At Duo's disappointed look, he added, "Yet. Don't ask yet. I'll tell you. Just not now, when we've got a lot to do."

Duo brightened back up a little.

"So...I take it you're not as angry with me as I thought you'd be?"

Heero looked at him.

"For losing Relena?"

Duo nodded...and then picked his jaw up as Heero did something he'd almost _never_ did-he laughed.

"Duo, you baka. I couldn't be mad at you for losing her. A little disappointed maybe, since I DID tell you that she could be slippery, but not mad. Hell, where do you think she learned most of her sneaking skills?"

Duo nodded.

"I know, from us. I just feel bad that she got kidnapped on my watch. I _promised_ you that I'd take care of her, and I failed. On the day you came back no less!"

Heero shook his head and put a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Duo. I'm back. I'll take care of her myself. Besides, it wasn't fair of me to make you promise to watch over her, especially when I know first hand how a big a pain in the ass she can be."

By this time they were in the lobby, headed for the front doors. Duo turned to him, fishing a key out of his pocket and holding it out to Heero.

"Here's your house key. Everything's fine. I've checked it twice a week, every week, just like I said I would."

Heero took the key from Duo, telling him,"Thanks."

Duo just shrugged.

"No big deal. So, what 'cha gonna do now?"

"Head home. Clean up." He fingered one of the blondish locks of hair, saying, "Maybe get a haircut. Although, I _have_ gotten used to it this way."

Duo smiled.

"No, man. Leave it like it is. I like it. And I'll bet _she_ will like it too," he teased.

"Who? Relena?"

Duo laughed again.

"Yeah, Relena."

"I thought that she would've moved on by now."

Duo shook his head.

"Nope. She tried dating a couple of times. Ya' know, double dates with Hilde and me, but she quickly lost interest in any of those guys. Hilde even tried a couple of those 'Girl's Night Out' things, but that didn't fly too well either. She eventually told Hilde that she was lesbian, but neither one of us buy that."

Heero shook his head.

"I don't buy that either. She's not the type. Bi, maybe. Lesbian, no."

Duo chuckled and clapped his friend on the back.

"Face it, 'Ro. You've ruined her for all the rest of guy-dom. There's only one Heero Yuy."

Heero just smirked and suprised Duo further by murmuring, "Good."

Duo quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Heero shook his head again, saying, "Later."

"Alright, 'Ro," said Duo. "But we Will have this conversation. And I WILL get answers. You get me?"

Heero nodded, still smirking.

"I get you. Now go. So I can."

Duo pulled him into a quick hug, suprising him, but it was so quick he didn't have time to react. Then Duo told him, "Later, 'Ro." and walked away.

Heero just shook his head again and walked out the doors and into his next mission.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

O.K.

So what'cha think?

Sorry this one took so long to get posted. The next one will be sooner.

Please Remember to review. Remember: Authors LOVE Reviews! And that equals chapters!


	4. The Hawk Takes Wing

Hiya! So here it is, Chapter 4, making it's grand entrance!(o.k., so maybe not so grand...) But it's here. So Enjoy!

Thank-You's to: Everyone who reads this! (The chapter counter shows you've been here!)

And this chapter is dedicated to: HeeroYuy195 Thanx for the reviews and following my stories! I hope you like this one too!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I don't own GW or any of it's characters. I just abuse them a little and return them a little worse for wear. I DO however own the storyline herein and any original characters I may add in.(Like Loni...) And please don't sue me. All you'll get is the dirt and dustbunnies that live under my bed as they're about all I own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Hawk Takes Wing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero sighed as he picked up the last couple days worth of mail off the entryway floor. The few pieces looked like junk with the exception of a small padded envelope that felt like it contained a cassette. He slid it into his pocket as he entered the kitchen. He noted with amusement that Duo had seperated the mail into a few small boxes labelled with the year and importance, like: 'Bills, paid...199' and 'Junk...198' and the one he found the most amusing, 'I think it's a Bill, but knowing you, it's Junk...199'. Heero smirked, tossing the most recent collection in front of the box marked, 'Current', figuring that he might actually go through some of it before he left again.

Heero went to the sink, getting a glass of water, before heading upstairs to start a bath. Showers were more his style, but after two years in the wilderness, a good soak was just too tempting. But as he walked down the hall he stopped and faced a door he rarely opened. He looked at it, hesitating a moment before opening it to scan it's contents. He didn't know what he had expected. Everything was in it's place. The only thing disturbing the light, honey maple funiture was a faint layer of dust, confirming that no one, not even the _intended_ occupant, had been inside the room. Heero shook his head as he closed the door.

'She's never even _seen_ this room, let alone been inside it. Why'd you think she'd be here now?'

He crossed the hall to another room directly opposite the first, opening the door to find his familiar deep walnut furniture just as he left it. While the previous room had been decorated in a pale fushia, this one was done in a deep forest green. He crossed over to the bed where a small white square broke up the immense expanse of green on the king sized bed. It was a note.

_ Heero,_

_ Just letting you know that I cleaned your room. Just _

_ dusted it actually. Don't worry. I didn't snoop...Hilde __wouldn't let me! _

_ Duo :)_

He put the note on his desk, noting the lack of any real dust and guessed that their little cleaning excursion hadn't been long ago. Realizing that he was stalling, Heero got some clothes and headed for that bath, during which he thought about his current mission and how he'd go about it. He thought about his contact, wondering if he could pump his pick-up for any info on Relena, because he very much doubted that he'd actually be allowed anywhere near her. He fully expected that he'd be walking into a trap, but if there was even the slightest chance he could save her, then he had to take it.

'And when I have her out and safe...'

Heero's eyes narrowed as only a _few_ of the evil thoughts for her captors floated briefly through his mind. After a few more minutes he looked over at his watch that he had propped up on the sink so he could keep track of the time. 11a.m. Good. He still had plenty of time. The contact instructions had said to be at the phone booth on the corner of Sakura and Tomei at 1p.m. sharp. He didn't intend to be late.

After hauling himself out of the tub, drying and redressing, Heero found himself in his kitchen again, looking for something to snack on quickly. The fridge held a can of pop, no doubt from Duo's last visit, and the pantry held some peanut butter and crackers. And other than the crackers being slightly stale, he decided it would do. It was better than _some_ meals he'd eaten in the past.

So, crackers and Dew in hand, Heero sat down at the table to go through the pile of mail in the 'Current' box. Seeing the letters in front of it reminded him of the cassette package in his pocket and he got back up to retreive it. Coming back into the kitchen, he ripped the envelope open rather carefully. A normal looking cassette slid out onto the countertop as he up-ended it. He looked in the envelope to make sure it was empty and then picked up the cassette. The only thing written on it was, 'You should hear this-It's pretty enlightening'.

Heero looked at the envelope again and narrowed his eyes as he seen that it was addressed directly to him. While that shouldn't have been unusual, Heero had taken great pains to ensure his privacy here and had set the house up under a couple of security blinds. As far as anyone at the post office was concerned, Judith Priest, an 80-year old lady obsessed with cats and heavy metal music, lived here. He looked for the return address only to find none. There was no post mark either. This package had been hand delivered. Someone knew he lived here.

Heero scowled as he put the cassette into the small stereo on his counter and pushed 'PLAY'. A male voice he'd recognize anywhere right now assulted his ears.

_"Hello, Mr. Yuy. I thought that I would take the time to briefly set a few things straight. But there are rules, Mr. Yuy. #1: You are the only one that gets to hear this. #2: You cannot tell anyone else what you hear on this tape. And #3: If you listen to this tape and decide to turn down my offer of employment, you must remove yourself from the Preventer's objective of rescuing Relena. If you can't abide by these rules, then snap this tape in half and the small phosphorus charge inside will ignite and melt it to a useless pile of slag. I'll give you a few seconds to think about it."_

There was a small pause in which Heero walked over to grab his drink and snack and came back to the counter.

_"Good. I didn't think you'd disappoint me. Now, this is an excerpt from a conversation between Relena and myself earlier tonight. Well, last night for you, as I'll make sure you get this first thing in the morning. But the point is that I am trying to prove to you that I really am trying to hire you as her bodyguard and that this isn't just a trap. Not that I truly think you'll believe me yet, so I'll let you listen first."_

There was a bit of background noise as the tape was shut off and then restarted as, presumably, someone started dubbing something onto it. But the voice he heard first nearly winded him as badly as her image had on the viewscreen at HQ.

_"Charles! How wonderful you could make it! I thought you said you were still going to be away on business tonight!"_

Relena's voice sounded fuller, richer, and much to Heero's annoyance, pleasently suprised.

_"Well, I got back a few hours ago and thought that I'd suprise you, my dear. And what better way to suprise you than to show up here, at your birthday gala?"_

Heero's teeth nashed again as he heard the faint sound of those polite little kisses the elite do being exchanged.

_"Oh, Charles! I couldn't have asked for a better suprise! Although, you know it's not really my birthday yet."_

_"Oh, I know. It's actually a week from now."_

_"I know. But I couldn't get Duo and the others to let me put it off till then. They were adamant in the possibility that someone would try to do something if I waited until then."_

Relena's voice did little to hide her growing annoyance with her bodyguard, a fact which Carrington had obviously picked up as well.

_"Oh, come now, Relena. They only have your safety at heart. And for what it's worth I completely agree with them. You are much to precious to let something happen to you."_

His voice dropped in volume a little.

_"Besides, that just means that you'll be free on your birthday for me to come and whisk you away for a _true_ celebration! After all, it's only once in a lifetime you turn 21. You simply _must_ enjoy it!"_

Relena laughed. Not one of those little polite laughs, but a real chuckle. The sound both enthralled Heero and annoyed him.

_"Is that some kind of rule, Charles? That you must go out and enjoy your 21st birthday?"_

_"But of course! And I know the _perfect_ little club to take you to. It's small, jazzy, and swings all night long. You'll love it!"_

_"Oh, it sounds wonderful! But..."_

Her voice trailed off.

_"What is it, Relena? Is something wrong?"_

_"No. I just don't think I'll be able to make it, that's all. I do hope you'll forgive me."_

_"Now don't go getting all formal on me. We've known each other since we were kids. And you're a horrible liar, by the way, so why don't you just come clean with me? Hmm?"_

She sighed.

_"Oh, Charles, I'd _love_ to go, but..."_

_"But?"_

_"But I don't think I'll be able to get away from Duo. He's almost as tenacious as Heero was!"_

_"Well. I see the problem now. Hmmm. How about if I offered to take full responsibility for your safety for just the one night? Do you think they would go for it? I mean, it's not like you won't be protected. You know full well I don't go _anywhere _without my own bodyguards. Even here, I brought two, knowing full well that they most likely won't have to do anything more than act polite and look imposing."_

Relena laughed again.

_"I know. I saw Fayet and Falen before I found you. And it's wonderful that you have such devoted bodyguards, but...don't you ever feel like a bird trapped in a guilded cage?"_

The tone in Relena's voice had dropped again.

_"Why, Relena, surely you don't feel threatened by your bodyguards, do you? I thought you said they were your friends?"_

_"Oh, they are! I didn't mean to imply anything of the sort! But just once, for one night, I wish I could get away from it all..."_

_"All of what, Relena?"_

Carrington's voice was soft and coaxing.

_"All of the glitz, the glamour, the parties and functions and people looking up to me like I'm still the queen or like I can simply wave a magic wand and make all their problems disappear! I can't do it! I'm not some perfect politician that can set the world back on it's axis! I'm just a girl...and a lonely one, at that. And when I let my guard down enough to let someone in, they either leave or get driven off! Oh, Charles...I just don't know how much longer I can do this, how much longer I can keep this up. This _farce_ of a life is starting to feel like it's choking me and, quite frankly I'm getting tired of fighting for air..."_

Her voice trailed off and Heero just barely caught the quiet sniff, the tell-tale sign that she was weeping.

_"There, there, Relena. It's alright. There's no need to cry. Come here."_

Carrington's voice was full of sympathy and compassion as he no doubt held her comfortingly during the ensuing silence. The only sound was the classical music playing in the background. Heero pushed the plate his snack was on away from him, as the scene playing out in his head made him rather nauseous. After another few moments he could tell she had pulled back and was composing herself again, as he could hear her breathing better now and it was becoming more normal.

_"Thank you, Charles. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_"Don't be silly, Relena. You'd do just fine. I'm only glad that I finally got to rekindle the friendship with you I used to have when we were young. You may have been a Darlian then, but you still drew me to you. The last year has been quite the reprieve from the norm, having you around. And you know,"_

Carrington's voice became serious, though still soft.

_"If you ever need me, all you need do is call. I'll be there in a flash, to whisk you away from all the stress and worry that plagues you. After all, I do believe that's what our fathers had in mind, you know."_

A soft thud announced the small swat she gave him.

_"Don't be ridiculous! I could never do that to you, Charles. Besides, even if I _were_ to take you up on that offer, you'd never get the chance to capture that beauty you're always telling me about. By the way, how goes your courtship of the lady?"_

_"Alas, sometimes I fear she doesn't even see me. At times I think she feels I'm just another suitor to be toyed with and pushed aside. Other times I think I may get through to her yet."_

_"Well, in a week you'll have absolutely no more tie to me than the friendship we share, and then you can chase her with all your heart. Be Bold, be _daring_, be the prince in shining armor that you always portray for me. Don't stop until she knows without a doubt what you feel for her! She'd be a fool to let you go! But you have to hurry, for the heart is a fragile thing that can change on a moment's notice, or steadfastly stall in a rut, if it feels it needs to. You better sweep her off her feet before someone else does!"_

Carrington laughed.

_"You are such the romantic, Relena. But I think I'll take your advice. I will sweep her off her feet, and soon. Maybe tomorrow."_

_"You do that! I'm _sure_ she'd be delighted."_

_"O.k. So, when?"_

_"When? Hmm...how about before work? If she means so much to you then don't make her wait any longer than you have to!"_

_"She may miss work if I do that."_

_"Do it! There is nothing so important at work that won't wait until the next day, or two, hint, hint."_

Carrington chuckled again.

_"Very well. You win. I'll do it."_

_"Good. Now I must be off to schmooze some more."_

Heero could almost hear her eyes rolling in her head as they both chuckled again.

_"Alright. But I'll see you tomorrow, Relena."_

_"Alright, till then!"_

Her voice was already fading into the background noise when the sound of the tape's dubbing stopped, only to be replaced with Carrington's personal message again.

_"You see, Mr. Yuy. It was all a plan. I had been offering to whisk her away for months and she wouldn't hear anything of it. But tonight, I think she finally snapped. Her responsibilities have been truly dragging her down here as of late and I think she finally felt like she had to share the burden with someone. But she'd never be free from it until she marries and she knew that. And while this little conversation may _sound_ innocent on the surface, let me assure you that it was her way of telling me that the time was right. We'd been talking like this for months, simply so Mr. Maxwell didn't catch on to what we were discussing. _

_But if you still doubt me, then let me ask you this: Did that sound like the strong woman that you know? Or even the strong teenager you protected so fiercely_

_during the war? Would the Relena you know let her guard down enough to cry in the arms of just anyone? You see, Mr. Yuy, I love her. And I will do everything in my considerable power to make her happy. And she knows this. I only hope that I've managed to convince you of this too. I look forward to seeing you soon, Mr. Yuy."_

And with that the sound died on the cassette. Heero just stared at it for a moment before stopping it and ejecting the offensive cartridge. He held it up, looking at the small flammable charge inside it, before walking out his back door and out to the compost heap. There he snapped the thing in half, dropping it on the small heap, and watched it burn and melt into a small blackened lump of goo. As he watched the small white hot flames dancing over the tape, Heero couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this mission had just gotten a lot more dangerous, to his heart anyway. And as he watched the flames snuff themselves out, he wondered if he too had waited to long to let his heart feel the love it held, if it was too late to win that love back?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, Ha! The evil cliffy-beast strikes again! (rubs hands together maniacally)

Things are coming along swimmingly I think, but I'm just DYING to know what YOU think!

PLEASE, _PLEASE, **PLEEEEEEEEEASE**_ remember to leave feedback! I draw so MUCH of my inspiration from you guys!

Oh, and for those of you that are wondering where Heero has been for the last two years, I'm going to start posting a side story to this called, 'Heero's Lost Mission'. Of course I will allude to his mission here and there throughout 'Caged Doves', but for those that want the _full_ story, I will be posting the whole thing, for your reading pleasure!

Till Next Chapter! Thanx! NekuYasha :)


	5. The Hawk and The Hummingbird

Hiya! I'm back! After what has felt like forever, I have finally gotten past the brick wall of writer's block that has been imprisoning me here as of late. I believe it has been torn down enough to let the chapters out rather freely for now.

So, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Caged Doves. (It's been long enough in the writing.)

Caged Doves Chapter 5: The Hawk and The Hummingbird

Heero glanced at his watch as he stepped off the trolley and started walking into the park. 1:20 p.m. Good. He was right on time. When he had gotten to the phone booth it had been ringing. The voice on the other end had been a recording telling him to catch the next trolley and take it to the Tokyo Rock Garden, which was a _huge_ park on the eastern side of the city. He was also told he had to be at the swimming pool by 1:30.

As Heero walked through the park he noticed that Relena's favorite flowers were in bloom, Sakura's Kisses. He wondered vaguely if she had seen them yet this season. Heero shook his head to clear it. Honestly, you'd think he was some smitten teenager with the way he was constantly being distracted by the smallest stuff having to do with Relena. He had to focus on the mission at hand. Otherwise he'd _never_ get the chance to even talk to her about everything in his head, or his heart.

As he neared his destination, Heero noted that the swimming pool was open and that it was seemingly packed with kids from the sound of things. He also noted that his contact was already there. With a crisp, black suit and the black shades, the guy looked every bit the bodyguard or enforcer. The only thing out of place was the long, brown braid hanging down his back. In fact, he could _almost_ look like a thirty year old Duo with the braid and stylish suit. He was leaning against a typical black sedan, watching Heero as he approached casually.

As Heero got within ten feet of the guy, he stood up straight and stepped forward, extending a hand to Heero and smiling.

"Hello. My name's Fayet. I'll be your ride this afternoon," he said as Heero took his hand, shaking it.

"Awfully friendly, aren't you?" Heero asked as Fayet walked him around to the passenger's side and opened the door for him. Fayet's grin broadened a little.

"Yeah, I've been told that before. But honestly, why does everyone in personal protection have to go around glaring at everything? It doesn't hurt to smile and be congenial. Besides," he said, shutting Heero's door after he had slid in, "it confuses your enemies."

Heero arched an eyebrow at that as Fayet went around to the driver's side and slid in himself. He was still smiling as he fastened his seat belt and advised Heero to do the same.

"The Lord says my driving can be rather atrocious."

"And why is that that?" Heero asked as he fastened his own belt.

"Well, let's just say that I believe in getting where I'm going and not wasting much time getting there."

"Hn," was Heero's only reply to that.

"Alright. Hold on," said Fayet as he started the sedan and pulled out of the parking area.

His driving was rather calm as he exited the park, but as soon as he got on the main roads, Fayet shifted into what could only be described as 'Nascar mode'. He started weaving and bobbing through the traffic, finding any and every advantage to move ahead in the flow of vehicles. In fact, if Heero hadn't been used to Duo's driving he probably would have been holding onto the dash and door for dear life. As it was, Heero crossed his arms and settled for watching the road for any _other_ crazy drivers.

"You _are_ a hard one to crack," Fayet said as he glanced at Heero sitting stoically across from him. "That's good for our line of work. All too often I see guys in personal protection that think they're tough while they have a gun but run with their tail between their legs at the first sign of a car chase or a hand to hand fight. But I'd expect more from you, being a Gundam pilot and all."

Heero looked at the driver sharply, his eyes narrowing a bit. "How do you know about that?"

Fayet smiled again. "I have my sources. Besides, I'm one of the very _few_ who know, so don't get your boxers in a bunch, Mr. Yuy." Heero frowned slightly. Fayet continued, saying, "Lord Carrington didn't want too many people knowing about you. He was afraid it would cause a bunch of the younger punks in our ranks to try to make a big deal out of it. You know, the typical b.s. If they just think you're the new guy, it'll cause a lot less friction and fights."

"People had better learn to leave me alone quickly or you'll have to replace of bunch of posers," said Heero in a low growl.

Fayet nodded. "The Lord and I both think that after the first couple of broken noses or arms the rest of the wanna be's will learn to stay clear of you. Just do me a favor and don't kill anyone, o.k.?"

Heero looked at Fayet a moment before asking, "So, what exactly do you _do_ for Carrington, anyway?"

"I am one of three heads of security for Lord Carrington. Public relations, or PR, security; Personal Security; and Special Assignment. I don't ask what the other two do. We all have our own branches we take care of, but we can step in as needed for each other. I don't tend to do much of that. I'm in charge of the personal security of Lord Carrington's estate and person. Which translates into my dealing with anyone at the Carrington Estate as well. Miss Peacecraft included. I take my job very seriously and only permit a hand picked few into my section of personal security. But I was told that you would be seeing to her direct needs and that I would only be needed in a secondary capacity."

Fayet's expression had turned serious as he talked about his job. "I have personally seen to the estate's defenses and alarms and can show you around once you have had time to acquaint yourself with your surroundings. Miss Peacecraft's rooms are on the second floor overlooking the gardens at the rear of the estate. I assure you that the estate is well fortified and that intruders will have hell to go through to get to her rooms. In the highly unlikely possibility that someone _does _make it through, that's where you come in.

Your rooms are right next to hers so that you can have direct access, and subsequently direct responsibility, to her. None of the rest of us are that close to her, which in turn means that any intruder will have to get through the rest of the defenses and forces to make an attack on Miss Peacecraft. That means that you will be her last line of defense, Mr. Yuy. So I hope with that being said you understand the full scope of the responsibility you're taking on. And whatever it was that caused you to step down as her bodyguard, I hope you've put that aside. We can't have any skeletons popping up in the way of doing our duty. We're bodyguards, the last line of defense for the people we protect. They pay us well for putting our lives on the line and they depend on the professionalism that we are supposed to afford ourselves with. If you don't think you can do that, Mr. Yuy, let me know now so I can take you back home."

Heero studied Fayet as he drove and just short of lectured his passenger. _'Either this guy is a really good actor or he truly believes in what he's talking about,'_ he thought. _'I just wish I knew which.'_

"I understand what you're saying. I'll protect Miss Peacecraft with my life. I always have in the past. And as far as my stepping down as her bodyguard, that was a choice that I regret but was necessary. I can honestly say that the past will not get in the way of my duty to Relena. And I appreciate your not being offended at an outsider being brought in to look after what I'm sure you see as one of your charges. I'm not always the most team oriented player, but I assure you that I will try my hardest to stay out of your way and off of your toes."

Fayet smiled again and said, "I knew you'd see things that way. I'm glad you're so perceptive and I appreciate your candor. But don't think that you're stepping on anyone's toes. If you want help taking care of any security matter don't hesitate to let me know. I'm the head of security directly in charge of you and I don't foresee any problems working with you. If you need any extra help or hands, let me know. I actually don't envy your position. You're kind of one part security, one part personal valet. And I'm not sure how I would have gone about that. Lord Carrington said you were the best suited to taking care of Miss Peacecraft's personal needs and that's why you were being recruited. I don't question the boss, I just do as I'm told."

Heero had been distracted by his conversation with Fayet and started a little when he realized where they were as Fayet pulled the car to a stop.

"What are we doing here?" he asked as he looked out the window at the familiar front of Relena's house.

"Well, you see, I was hoping you could do me a favor," said Fayet, sounding rather nervous.

Heero turned to look at him and found him looking as off beat as he sounded. Heero arched an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?" he asked.

"Well, Lord Carrington told me I was supposed to come get a selection of Miss Peacecraft's clothes for her until such time as he deems it safe enough for her to go shopping for more. And, well…" Fayet looked considerably uncomfortable.

"Well…" pressed Heero.

"I can't get that psycho house keeper of hers to let me in the door long enough to grab even a coat for the lady!"

Heero arched an eyebrow and tried very hard not to laugh. The smallest twitch of a smirk escaped though.

Fayet sighed and continued, "She says I'm not a Presenter, I'm not a cop, and I'm not anyone she can remember Miss Peacecraft ever mentioning so I'm not anyone that is allowed in the house. And then she slammed the door in my face! Honestly! She didn't even give me a chance to say much of anything after I told her I needed to get some things for Miss Peacecraft. She just told me off and tried to imprint the doorknocker in my forehead!"

Heero couldn't help it. A small snicker escaped at the imagery Fayet's story created for him.

"Oh, sure," said Fayet wryly, "Go ahead and laugh it up. That's why I brought you here. I figured that since you used to do Miss Peacecraft's personal security, then you ought to know that raving psychopath. And I hope she likes you better than she does me."

"Yeah, I know her fairly well. So, you want me to go get some of Relena's stuff so we can take it back to the Carrington Estate for her?"

"Yeah. And that _harpy_ won't let me do it, so it's up to you. Good Luck." Fayet seemed somewhat amused as he sat back and folded his arms, presumably waiting for Heero to do as he was told.

Heero shook his head wryly but got out and started up the front walk. It was an odd kind of déjà vu to be walking up this drive again. It had been two years since he had seen it, but it looked frighteningly similar as it did then. All of the same flowers were planted and blooming and the lawn was still perfectly manicured. To Heero's annoyance, he noted that they had never erected the security fence he had been in the process of doing before leaving. Matter of fact, the one section he had managed to get up was the only thing missing or different about the yard.

'_She had it taken down,'_ he thought as he shook his head again. _'Her own safety never _was_ her primary concern.'_ Heero reached a hand up to knock on the door, wondering what Loni was going to do when she seen him again. He found out shortly as the door opened and he found himself staring down the business end of the 9mm that he had bought Relena for her birthday a little over two years ago. Loni was on the other end of it.

"_Mr. Yuy_?" she said as she slowly recognized him.

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Alonia. May I come in?"

Loni eyed him over the gun, but backed up enough to allow him to come in. Heero slipped past her and turned around just in time to get his face all but spun off his head as Loni's hand firmly found Heero's cheek.

Heero gently rubbed the spot and murmured, "I might have deserved that."

"Might have?" she asked angrily. "You deserve far more than that little love tap, Mr. Yuy, let me assure you! You just disappear and leave Miss 'Lena all alone for two years and then you have the nerve to show up on the day she's kidnapped! It's your fault, I hope you know! So what are you gonna do about it?"

Heero had never seen Loni so angry. If she wasn't still holding the gun he might have been amused. "For starters, why don't you put that gun down," he said calmly.

Loni looked at the gun like she had forgotten she was pointing a lethal weapon at another living being and quickly put it back in the drawer of the foyer table.

"Good. First off, yes, I know Relena has been kidnapped. Yes, the Preventers are looking into it. And, yes, I know I have a lot of nerve showing up here after so long. But all I can do is tell you that everything will be fine."

"Fine, huh? Then why are you here with that dirtball in the car? Don't tell me he _is_ a Preventer and I slammed the door in an agent's face."

Heero shook his head. "No, he's not a Preventer. He's a chauffeur. And I'm here to pick some things up for Relena."

Alonia looked confused for a second, then her face quickly turned red, as she became angry again. "You're working _with_ the rat bastard that kidnapped my 'Lena, aren't you? I should've shot you when I had the chance! Out! Get out! Go before I change my mind!" She was pointing at the door rather furiously.

Heero just shrugged rather calmly, but instead of starting for the door, he bolted for the stairs going to the second story. He had to get to Relena's room. He could hear Loni behind him, climbing the stairs as fast as she could. '_She could probably climb faster if she wasn't cussing at me so vehemently. It's so out of character for her too,'_ he thought absently as he reached Relena's room, opened the door, entering it and slamming the door shut in Loni's face.

Loni recoiled sharply, as the door to Relena's room was slammed rather soundly shut in her face. "When I get my hands on you…" she muttered as she grabbed the doorknob. To her surprise it wasn't locked. She opened the door quickly, intent on forcibly throwing it's occupant out the window if needed, only to be greeted by the business end of Heero's 9mm pointed squarely in her face.

A/N O.k. Whatcha think? I hope it meets expectations. And don't worry, the next chapter will be up very shortly. It's already mostly written.

Thanx, NekuYasha


	6. A Cold Nest and A Warm Heart

Hiya! I'm back with another chapter:Yay! Two chapters in two weeks: I hope you all like it.

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I just abuse them a little and send them back a little worse for wear. I am making absolutely NOTHING off of this, so please don't sue me; dirt and dustbunnies don't go far. Trust me.

Caged Doves-Chapter 6: A Cold Nest and A Warm Heart

Loni licked at lips suddenly gone dry. '_I couldn't have been _this _wrong about Heero, could I?_' But, staring down the barrel of Heero's 9mm to stare into steady blue eyes, suddenly she wasn't so sure.

Heero motioned ever so slightly away from the door with his gun. Loni took the hint, stepping further into the room and away from the door, her only way of escape. She watched as Heero moved to the door, stepping sideways to keep her in his sights, and shut it with a sickening thud of finality.

Heero visibly relaxed then, lowering his gun and leaning lightly against the door. Loni didn't know what to think. She licked her lips again.

"So…you're not gonna shoot me, Mr. Yuy?"

Heero looked up at her with something akin to shock. Then he looked down at the gun he was still holding and swore. "Dammit!" He holstered the piece quickly. "I'm not about to shoot you, Miss Loni. I just needed to get you up here so I could talk to you."

Loni arched an eyebrow. "The kitchen wouldn't have sufficed?"

Heero gave her a wry look before glancing out the window at Fayet's car. "No, I'm afraid not. I don't know if I've been bugged and this was the only room in the house that I knew for certain that we could talk plainly."

That got both brows raised and the starts of a grin. "You did the security here personally. You knew Miss 'Lena's room was bug-proof. I knew it!" She smiled brightly. "So I _wasn't_ wrong about you! So what's _really_ going on?"

Heero knew he could talk candidly with Loni and that she could take the truth without hysterics. It was one of the reasons he had approved of her application with the purchase of the house. He decided to lay it all out for her.

"Relena was kidnapped this morning from in front of Preventers' Headquarters. Only, the kidnapper claims he didn't take her forcibly, and that, in fact, she _asked_ to be taken away. So I must ask you, Miss Loni; Has Relena been talking about leaving or quitting her job recently?"

Heero watched as Loni absorbed the information quickly and then pondered the question before answering.

"No. She hasn't said anything about leaving or quitting or even taking so much as a vacation. Matter of fact, Miss 'Lena was rather distressed that Mr. Carrington kept trying to get her to take some time off and go away with him for a few days. Not that she doesn't _need_ to take a vacation. Gods know she works her herself into the ground, but something about that man makes me uneasy. I've actually been rather relieved that she hasn't gone away with him."

"And how long has he been trying to get her to 'go away with him'?" Heero asked, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

Loni thought about that a moment and then narrowed her eyes at Heero. "About a year and half, I think. Right about the time Miss 'Lena finally gave up any hope of you coming back. Which reminds me, why _are_ you here? Why isn't Mr. Maxwell here looking into her kidnapping?" She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"Duo has his own problems right now. Relena's my responsibility."

"That didn't seem to stop you from pushing her off on him for the last two years! What? Did you figure he could look after while you went who knows where and now that there's trouble you can just waltz right back into her life and save the day? What's next? You gonna break her heart again too?"

Heero had opened his mouth to say something but shut it again as he visibly paled at Loni's last words. He struggled for a moment before managing, "I thought I was doing her a favor."

"A favor!" Loni virtually exploded. "Well, don't you go doin' her no more _favors_! You hear me, Heero Yuy? The last one nearly destroyed her. The next one will probably kill her!"

Heero shook his head, multi-colored locks flying with the sudden movement. "No. She wouldn't die from a broken heart. She's stronger than that. She wouldn't die while she's got a job to do. Relena lives for her people."

Loni shook her head sadly. "_Miss Peacecraft_ would go on living and working herself to death, but _Relena_ would shrivel up and die." Loni sat down on the edge of Relena's bed and looked up at Heero. "She loved you, Mr. Yuy, with everything in her heart. She was just waiting for you to get over the war and warm up. She kept saying you were 'shell-shocked'. And when you left," she looked at her hands clasped in her lap, "something inside her just snapped."

That didn't sound like the Relena he had watched on the news a week later, giving an impassioned speech on the need for public understanding and sympathy for the war veterans of the world.

"I seen her on the news not long after that. For someone so broken, she seemed just as fierce as ever. Maybe more so."

"Yes…and that was the first night she laid down and cried herself to sleep too."

Heero's brows knit together. "But, I kept up with her on the news. Anytime I had **any** question about her or her safety, I got a full report from the Preventers' mainframe. The only thing her fit-rep said was that she was more bold and decisive after I left." He took another breath and then continued a bit quieter. "I always felt I had to protect her. From anything or _anyone_ that posed a threat to her. Including myself."

A small part of the floor became suddenly intriguing to Heero. "I was never taught how to feel or care for someone. I was raised as a soldier and trained as an assassin. Feelings were a liability. Letting someone know who you were was just stupid. And letting them live was a failure. Failure meant death…or worse." Heero shuddered at the memory of Dr. J and his 'training methods'.

"When I finally realized that I should protect her instead of kill her, I thought it was because she was the best hope the galaxy had for peace. After we found that peace, I continued to protect her. One day I realized that there wasn't likely to be anything currently more jeopardizing to her…than me.

"While I had been protecting her, I had been holding her up, and in the process, holding her back. I had been there, in the background usually, for her to lean on for years. But I began to wonder if that was such a good thing for her. She acted like she didn't want to do anything or go anywhere without me. And as a politician I knew she would have to be able to stand on her own two feet. So I decided to leave.

"A very important mission came up on the docket and I was perfect for it. But Une thought Duo would be better suited for it. She didn't want me to give up my position as Relena's bodyguard. But the more I thought about it the more I knew it was best for me to go and Duo to stay. Duo and Hilde were getting very close and Relena needed me gone.

"So the night Duo was supposed to leave I showed up at his place…and knocked him cold. I taped him to a chair and waited for him to come around. When he did, I told him that I was going, he was staying, and that if Relena was the least bit hurt when I returned I would make his punishment slow, painful and brutal. Then I left.

"And I don't think that I was wrong in doing so. We've all aged, gotten wiser, learned more of who we really are. Duo's finally settling down. Relena learned how to stand on her own. And I…" Heero trailed off, just then realizing what kind of crescendo he had built up to. "I've learned how to be me. Not the Perfect Soldier; me."

Loni studied him a few moments while he seemed lost in his own words. "You've changed quite a bit, Mr. Yuy." Heero looked at her, suddenly coming back to himself, the truth of that statement evident in his eyes. "Wherever you've been, I think it's done you some good."

Heero nodded once. "Yes. Yes it did. I can't say where I've been, but let's just say that…I finally found somewhere I could stretch my wings, maybe breathe a little."

"Well, at least _one_ _of you_ seems to have gotten your head on straight." Heero's jaw set at a hard edge again and Loni knew they were back to business. "So, tell me what I can do to help, Mr. Yuy."

"First, I need to keep up my cover. That means I have to get some of Relena's clothes for her. Second, I need you to tell Duo everything that I told you about the situation. I know I haven't said much, but Duo will find it pertinent. And lastly, if Relena, Carrington or I call, carry on the farce that Relena went willingly, but report the conversations to Duo. If anyone else calls, Relena isn't available and you're to take a message. Understand?"

Loni nodded solemnly. "I understand. Let's get some of Miss 'Lena's stuff then, shall we?" Loni stood and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling a suitcase off the top, putting it on the bed, and opening it. Then she started quickly picking through Relena's clothes, putting a selection in the case. When she had it fairly well stuffed, she closed it and handed it to Heero, saying, "Here's nearly a week's worth of clothes. This is her normal traveling case so it has a small assortment of personal hygiene effects in it too. Hope it'll do."

Heero took the case, nodding. "Thanks. It should be fine."

He started for the door but Loni stopped him short by saying, "Mr. Yuy?" He looked back at her, expectantly. "I always thought your leavin' wasn't right, but I also thought you'd be back. Now that you've returned and I can see the differences in you, it makes me think that I was right about you and Miss 'Lena. When I first met you and Miss 'Lena, I thought you two were perfect for each other but you were too stubborn to see it. Then I realized that you were too old for your time and too caught up in your roles. It was like watching a couple of caged doves; Beautiful to watch, coexisting in the same small cage, but not having enough room to stretch or even breathe without bumping into one another. Maybe now that you've been able to stretch and breathe you can give Miss 'Lena a taste of that freedom?" Heero looked at her a moment before nodding and walking out the door, leaving Loni to sigh and pray that the gods finally balance the scales for these two poor souls.


End file.
